


Somewhere Only We Know.

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, College, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, High School, If not then it's going to be really crytic where only a few might make sense of it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Junior High, Kissing, Knowing me this'll just randomly go full circle and make sense, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Middle School, Romantic Fluff, There is no script I'm just writing randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: How long has it been? He feels as if he never left this place before."What's it like to be free?""I'll show you."





	1. It's Been a While.

Nagisa was worried, he felt cold and empty with the feeling of something bad happening. He was right.

 

A:  _Effugium._

A: _Libertas._

 

He didn't reply, he didn't need to, he knows he's coming for him. The blue haired boy ignores his classmates questions as he dug through his bag, pulling out the familiar white box with a red cross plastered on the cover. He didn't have time to answer them,  **he** needs him.

 

Nagisa takes the window, if he ran to the nearest spot he'll be back by lunch, he'll worry about his studies later, this was important to him. He doesn't get tired like he used to, jumping across the sturdy branches of the trees and cautiously passing the jagged rocks.

 

When he gets there all he can hear is the stream, there just beside a fallen tree sat a strawberry blonde boy with lilac eyes. He almost looked peaceful as he continued reading the book but Nagisa knew better. He walks up to the silently breaking teen, his footsteps light but he knew his friend was there.

 

"Hey," The bluenette mumbled softly, sitting beside him, watching closely as the blonde carefully closed the book, rubbing his thumb over the hard cover, "It's been a while."

 

"It has." Without another word, he raised his head to look at the shorter boy and right above his eye was a clean cut, Asano tried to give the worrying junior a smile to show that 'I'm okay, it's just a cut please don't worry.' but Nagisa knew better.

 

He always did, the feminine boy didn't say anything, even as the movement of the blonde's face caused the cut to ooze out some blood, he didn't need to. He opened up the small white box and got to work.

 

"Look at me," He mumbled softly, Asano dropping his smile, knowing he didn't fool him, he knew his eyes gave it away, he sighed softly, hesitating. He didn't know why, Nagisa has always done this for him, why was he hesitating? He trusted him but then why? He didn't like not knowing the reason for it.

 

"Shuu-kun." He blinked when he felt soft hands cup his face, realizing he had been scowling not too long ago, the strawberry blonde sighed shakily and relaxed under the bluenette's feather like touch.

 

"Did you hit the door again?" He asked softly, there was no teasing tone in his voice, just pure curiosity like it had always been. All the boy could do was avoid looking into the teen's azure eyes as he hummed, albeit embarrassingly.

 

The soft huff made him smile, distracting him from the pain he could feel above his eye, "You shouldn't be so clumsy Shuu-kun." A sano couldn't help but let out a suft huff of his own, too tired to chuckle as he hummed again, "Okay."

 

Once he was done, Nagisa pulled away, checking to make sure it was done neatly before sitting up slightly and pressed his lips onto the bandage, the blonde shivered from the contact, it felt like the wind was brushing against it with how soft it felt.

 

Asano felt the warmth leave slightly and grabbed onto the boy's waist, burying his head softly in the crook of the bluenette's neck, "Please don't leave so soon," He mumbled, feeling his hand pet his hair.

 

"Okay." 

 

The two stayed there silently, content with each other's presence and leaving their problems aside for now.

 

In that moment, they were happy.


	2. Dead As a Corpse and Cold As Snow.

**"Why are you here?"**

 

"I like it here, it's quiet."

 

**"Can I stay?"**

 

"I won't stop you."

* * *

**"Why do you dress like a girl?"**

 

"Because a good kid listens to their parents."

 

**"Did your father tell you that?"**

 

"No, mom did, why?"

 

**"Father told me that a star student must obey their superiors."**

* * *

 

"You said you had a mom, right?"

 

**"Yeah, I did."**

 

"What was she like?"

 

**"She was warm, whatever she did, always made me feel warm."**

 

"My mom makes me feel cold, her smile is empty."

 

**"Your smile looks empty too, though."**

 

"It must run in the family, then."

* * *

**"What's your...dad like?"**

 

"He felt safe, he saw me as a boy, whenever I get scared, he puts a hand on my head and I feel safe."

 

**"Father is dangerous, I could never trust him, he sees me as a student. His eyes look dead too."**

 

"But your eyes are the same."

 

**"It must be hereditary, then."**

 

* * *

 

**"You seem happy, your smile is warm."**

 

 

"It's because I am."

 

**"Are you going to leave me?"**

 

"No."

 

**"Why?"**

 

"You're the reason I'm happy."

 

"So please don't leave."

 

**"...Okay."**

* * *

 

"There's life in your eyes."

 

**"Because I get to see you."**


	3. Thanks For the Memories.

He wasn't listening, he already knew the lesson, he didn't need to hear the teacher drone on and on about the subject, he was distracted.

 

It was lunch time when he realized why.

 

"Oi, Asano-kun." The strawberry blonde glanced back and saw one of the five masterminds, Ren. "What is it? I need to head to the cafeteria, you should too." All he got was a smile from the teen, motioning for him to walk as he complied, both heading to the canteen.

 

"Why don't you come to my house for a study session? The chairman won't mind." Asano stared straight ahead, letting out a hum to show that he approved of the idea, to the other students it looked like a normal conversation but there was always something hidden in their words.

 

* * *

 

There weren't any books or textbooks on the table, just blank papers and snacks, Ren knew his friend needed this as much as he did.

 

Ren wasn't stupid, he knew, he always did but he couldn't do anything about it, all he could ever do was be there to try and hold all the pieces in place but once it broke he can't do anything anymore.

 

Sometimes, he wondered if he really was the president's best friend, then again, he told him things he never told anyone, he heard him say how he always wanted to know what he did wrong because he doesn't like not knowing anything.

 

Then, there was Class E, he always seemed more...relaxed. Whenever they battled or bet, he could see the way his posture stiffened but there was this glint in his eye that made him look almost happy.

 

Ren never knew how to make his eyes light up however he found out why his eyes lit up whenever said class was mentioned, he's seen him roam around the streets as if he was lost but he never was.

 

He never would have thought there was so many places special to Asano and that makes Ren feel as if he never knew him at all.

 

The teen glanced at his friend, then to his paper, feeling a sense of awe fill him as he saw the picture, it seemed the honor student was in his own world, not noticing he was being watched as he concentrated.

 

It showed a short feminine boy, grinning softly as he seemed to have a snake draped across his arms, the background showed that he was beside a nearby cliff.

 

"Wow." Asano jolted slightly when the silence was broken, turning to see the bruenette look at the picture. "This is amazing, who is it?" Ren knew it was that blue haired boy, the one that made his boss' eyes light up and make him smile so easily but he didn't say.

 

"It's nothing, just a memory." 

 

_"Hehe, Shuu-kun! I found a snake, ain't hr cute?"_

 

_"Nagi, no! Put that boa constrictor down!"_

 

_"But he's so cute!"_

 

_"How can you not be scared anyway?"_

 

_"I've felt fear worse than that, Shuu-kun."_

 

They didn't talk about the drawing, they didn't really need to, Asano was okay and that was all that matters to Ren, as long as his friend is okay he won't ask.


	4. Time of Our Lives.

They were in one of their special places again, one on the tree, laying on the branch, the other sitting at the base, the two watched as the children played, chasing each other as their parents watched on.

 

"Hey, Nagi." Gakushuu called for the blue haired boy, hearing him hum as he looked up, meeting those bright azure eyes. "What's it like to be free?" He shouldn't have asked, he regretted that the moment those eyes lit up even more.

 

He glared as he watched him jump down, not trusting that mischievous smile as Nagisa giggled, "I'll show you." With that, he took his book and sped off.

 

"What the- hey!" He ran after him, not really noticing a smile crawling onto his face, determined to catch the laughing teen, the two moved fast yet gracefully, knowing their movements as they continued their playful chase.

 

The mothers and fathers, who were a bit surprised to see the principal's son in the park, smiled as they saw that he still had a childish side.

 

"Ah, to be such free youth."

 

Gakushuu took his chance and tackled down the bluenette, both crashing onto the grassy ground, the blonde taking the most of it as he twisted his body so his friend didn't get hurt.

 

Nagisa rolled of him, panting as he could hear the breathy chuckles, joining in as the both laughed from the adrenaline. The feminine boy was the first to get up, holding out a hand to which the blonde took only to stumble slightly when he pulled then suddenly let go.

 

He gaped as he eyed the laughing shorty, huffing as he held out his hand, he smirked when his friend took it, two can play at that game. Gakushuu tugged him down, laughing as Nagisa almost faceplanted but he caught him instead.

 

"Okay, okay, no more I can't breathe." The bluenette chuckled, "Anyway, how did it feel?" He smiled when he saw how relaxed the blonde was, how much he trusted  _him._

 

"It was nice."


	5. Little Game.

It wasn't always peaceful and light though.

 

Of course, he was free but that didn't mean he was  _fine_.

 

Sometimes, he could still feel the cold sensation of chains wrapped around his wrists, bounding him to his 'mother'. 

 

He could always feel the chain wrapped around his neck, too tight that if he wasn't calm and focused he seemed to choke on the nonexistent metal.

 

He was free. That was the truth.

 

That didn't mean anything when the one that bound you up was  _still **here.**_

 

 

They were doing good, sure. That didn't mean the monster was tamed, it still raged, it was still  _wanting._

 

But it  **knows** that he was no longer bound to them, so all they did was direct their rage somewhere else.

 

He was no longer bound but they were still there, that's what the monster only knows, it doesn't know how to leave him be, he bears with it because soon, he will be leaving anyway.

 

One way or another.

 

For now, he'll bear with it, if he chokes, he'll find a way to breath. He starts preparing for the day of his departure. If he feels chained he'll fly out of the cage, come back later.

 

That doesn't stop him from tensing around the monster, looking at they way their face changes, anything that would show that they were hostile.

 

It doesn't stop the flickering of his eyes, how sometimes he wonders if he really was free.

 

_"If you want to run away for a while, just be you even for just a bit. Call me."_

 

Then that always helps remind him that if he feels like he wasn't-

 

_"We'll go to a place, somewhere only we know. There, we can be free, where it's just us and that place where our hearts will always come home to."_

 

He can  **be** free, the place where only two hearts really knew what it meant, the place where the monster couldn't reach him.

 

If he ever forgets what it feels like to be free, he could always come back  **home.**

 

 

Where  _he_ waits, to show it to him, again and again if needed.

 

The life is back in his eyes before he falls asleep every night.

 

 


	6. Come Hang Out.

A strawberry blonde sat alone in a cafe, sipping on his creamy latte and welcomed a peaceful munchkin to his lap, waiting patiently.

 

The bell chimed as the door opened, the teen perking up as he glanced at the entrance and doesn't stop the soft smile from creeping up his face.

 

The newcomer's eyes met him and it brightened, the bluenette approaching the blonde and took the seat beside him, reaching out to pet the cat on his lap until a maine coon took his attention.

 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Was the first words he spoke to him for a long time, being in different schools and having more work in high school made them busy, it was only when it was a sem break did they get to have a chance to see each other again.

 

"It has." The feminine boy smiled softly, leaning onto his shoulder as he calmly ordered for his usual, enjoying the peace for a while.

 

The two talk of simple little things, from school to different topics that made them laugh in confusion, wondering how they got from studies to the annoyance of the water running down your arms when you washed your face.

 

It was only when it was time to leave and when they were about to drift off did they pull each other into a warm embrace, whispering promises to see each other soon into their ears, enjoying the last moments of just being together.

 

For once, as the two parted ways, heading off to their respective houses, they didn't feel the usual sinking feeling they always felt whenever they separated.

 

It was nice to feel alive.


End file.
